supersoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigame Server
The Minigame Server was opened in 2014 and was closed in 2015 due to the lack of population in the server. Games that we had Team Fortress 2 TF2 (Team Fortress 2) is a game that allows you to simulate playing Team Fortress 2 from within Minecraft. Players can click a sign to join a TF2 map, where they will randomly be assigned a team and teleported to their team's lobby. In the lobby, the player can pick a class using buttons, and wait for the game to start. The objective is for blue team to defend their capture points. Red team’s objective is to try and attack / capture blue team’s capture points. There is a time limit to each map, if that time limit is reached, and red team has not captured all of the capture points, then blue team wins. The moment red team captures all of the capture points, red team wins. Block Hunt This game is a hide and seek game where players disguise as blocks and hide in the environment. There is a time limit each game. When a hider is killed by a seeker, it becomes a seeker and helps the other seekers. If all the hiders are found within the time limit, the seekers win. Else, the hiders win. Color Shuffle This game is a simple game of fun where there is no time limit and only 1 aim: Don't fall off. There are color pads on the platform. You need to step on a color pad with the color matching the color randomly selected by the game. If you fail to do so, you will fall off the platform and lose the game. Parkour Parkour is a game where there are obsticles and gaps in the path and they need to avoid them while running to the end of the course. This game requires attention and fast fingers. Minigames Party This game is a collection of minigames. When players join the game, the game cycles through the minigames and each game lasts for a period of time. The player with the most wins will win in the party. There are 11 minigames in this Game: DisIntegration (Don't fall while the floor is disappearing), MineField (Run to the finish and don't touch the mines), DeadEnd (Don't fall while the blocks are disappearing behind you), ChichenTag (Pass the chicken to others or you'll lose), LastArcherStanding (Shoot the others with the bow), JumpnRun (Jump to the finish), SlapFight (Slap the other players to fall), Spleef (Destroy the floor under your opponents to make them fall and lose) Quake Quake is a gamemode in which you have a rail gun and the objective is to shoot all the other players with fireworks. You need a direct hit to eliminate the other players. The first person to 25 points wins the match. 2048 2048 is a single-player puzzle game, in which the objective is to slide numbered tiles on a grid to combine them and create a tile with the number 2048. 2048 is played on a simple gray 4×4 grid, with wool blocks that corrospond the number tiles that move when a player moves them by selecting the direction of movement. Every turn, a new tile will randomly appear in an empty spot on the board with a value of either 2 or 4. Tiles slide as far as possible in the chosen direction until they are stopped by either another tile or the edge of the grid. If two tiles of the same number collide while moving, they will merge into a tile with the total value of the two tiles that collided. The resulting tile cannot merge with another tile again in the same move. A scoreboard on the upper-right keeps track of the player's score. The game is won when a tile with a value of 2048 appears on the board, hence the name of the game. TNT Run TNT Run is a minigame where players start on layer of blocks and every block that they step on disappears. If player falls through the hole he loses the game. The last player wins the game. Hunger Games This game is just like the ones in the movie. First players are teleported around a cache of supplies, then when the timer is up, the players are released. The supplies are held in chests, and each player must scavenge as much as they can before sprinting off into the surrounding wilderness. It's a tricky proposition, as many players immediately start attacking one another in order to snag the best weapons and other resources. Once the initial action dies down, players begin methodically hunting each other in the hopes of being the last tribute alive. Players must focus on scavenging loose items from the landscape rather than engaging in typical Minecraft shenanigans like building houses and the like. And, just like in The Hunger Games, alliances can be formed between groups of tributes to help hunt down stragglers, but be warned: Betrayal is a very real danger, and you should always keep an eye on a fellow player brandishing a shiny iron sword. Insanity Run Insanity Run (also known as Temple Run in our server) is a popular minigame in our server. Although it's known as temple run, it is very different from the mobile game. First, there won't be any monsters chasing you, but you'll get kicked out from the game if you're idle for too long. Second, there is an end to this game. So it's very different from playing the mobile one. Flappy Bird It's the game Flappy Bird and it's totally the same as the original game. The only difference is you use a different perspective of playing the game. Instead of controlling the bird, you ARE the bird. Dragon Run This game is just a running game where there is a dragon behind you destroying all the blocks in it's path and you need to run to the end of the map. Roller Coaster This is not a game. It is just for you to relax and have fun. We had 1 roller coaster map opened to the public. Trivia #This server was closed on 30 Jan 2015 due to lack of population, although many players want it back. #This server was one of the first servers on the Supersoul history, but no one remembered it Videos References